1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a halogenated hydrocarbon fire-extinguisher composition having an improved performance, such as an enhanced fire-extinguishing ability and retention of the fire-extinguishing ability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Halogenated hydrocarbon fire-extinguishing agents having a negative catalytic activity have recently been developed and, further, have been increasingly employed in fire-extinguishing equipment because halogenated hydrocarbon fire-extinguishing agents exhibit a high fire-extinguishing ability when used in a small amount, are effective for a large area, and cause no secondary contamination.
When halogenated hydrocarbon fire-extinguishing agents are used to extinguish a fire, a fire-extinguishing gas is emitted near the object to be extinguished. Thus, these agents can attain a satisfactory fire-extinguishing effect in a closed room. However, fire-extinguishing is difficult in a small area within a large closed space, in a room with an open door or window (i.e., a room having an opening), or outdoors since the fire-extinguishing gas is inevitably widely diffused or dissipated. On the other hand, aqueous-film foam fire-extinguishing agents (e.g., Light Water) are predominantly used to extinguish an oil surface fire but cannot be employed to extinguish a fire in an architectural structure such as a building. Thus, they cannot be flexibly used.
Further, foam fire-extinguishing agents comprised of protein or a surface-active agent are known but need to be improved in regard to the length of time the formed foam remains on the surface of the burning material, i.e., retention of the foam film. In addition, these foam fire-extinguishing agents need to be improved so that they do not necessitate the provision of a foaming device in the fire-extinguishing liquid-emitting portion of foam fire-extinguishing equipment.
Furthermore, there have been proposed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) Nos. 52-144193 and 52-144195 and Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 52-33919, halogenated hydrocarbon fire-extinguishing agents in which a halogenated hydrocarbon is dissolved or emulsified in water with a surface-active agent or a halogenated hydrocarbon is mixed with an aqueous solution of a surface-active agent. However, these halogenated hydrocarbon fire-extinguishing agents have the same drawbacks as the above-mentioned foam fire-extinguishing agents.